Ninja Siblings
by Florentic Waver
Summary: redo of my first fanfic  Four siblings, nine straw hats, a bad history. Will Luffy and the others be willing to rescue these four kids who are being targeted by so many? And why? Because of their past is meeting up with them... OcxOp
1. Shinobi Island, Ho!

A small smile spread across his face, he looked up to the sky and sighed out softly finally feeling at ease, this was his spot… his special spot. Only two others knew of this spot, his 'siblings' they both had to work, one as a waitress and the other doing bounties around the area. They didn't make much but it was enough to get by. He wasn't the youngest but with his special skills of which he had yet to find a job with. It wasn't much help he had that kind of power… while his brother and sister had different ones. But what could he do about it. Blinking into the distance of the Harbor into the sea is when he felt at the most ease, even though all his siblings including himself had hated water most of their lives besides baths and drinking. And for obvious reasons too, with his older brother it made his power stronger but himself weaker, with his sister it smothered her, and with himself he got… lazy so to speak..

With the sun setting and the red sky shining through the sky he felt at total ease, until he saw a figurine in the distance. Squinting gently he saw that the ship had the black sailing mark of the Jolly Rodger, with a straw hat on it, an unusual symbol With eyes wide with a bit of amazement and also a dulling ache of awareness of what pirates usually did he dashed off to tell his siblings who would be getting home from work any minute now. After all they had a village and their island to protect.

!X?O!X?O

"Hey Sanji! One where's my food, and two where's the island you and Nami said would be coming soon!" a certain raven haired boy called out running from the Aft of the Thousand Sunny, his straw hat attached around his neck as he slid down the slide to the grassy deck below, jumping up so he didn't land at the end of the slide but about three feet away. Nami looked up from her sun tanning spot the point where her very childish captain stood his arms folded over his chest. Even if it was two years later he still had the mental process of a six year old sometimes. She sighed out gently as she brushing back a long curl of her hair and managed a smile.

"We'll be there soon enough Luffy, calm down alright? I think all that time underwater stirred you up a tad too much…" she said the last part with a soft sigh as she leaned back. Mermaid Island was to of been a nice peaceful relaxation point, but things hadn't gone the way she had hoped. At least the crew was back together, she looked over seeing Sanji walk out to give her a small cream soda with fruits placed to match the colors. Small Mandarin Oranges for her, red apples for Luffy, Limes for Zoro's, etc. She smiled at him when he placed her glass beside her on the table, he smiled back and then set Robin's grape soda down before walking off. At least he wasn't bursting out with blood out of his nose now, even though he would blush a few times.

Suddenly a voice called out to them, unmistakably it was Choppers, though his voice had matured a bit in the time they had been away from each other, it was no doubt his because of the cuteness that flowed in it. "Hey guys! The island's dead ahead!" he said jumping down from where he had been on the upper deck with Luffy and Usopp who had all been playing cards. Usopp looked over smiling softly, he had really matured too, and he was no longer scared by as many things as he had been before. He adjusted his fisherman-like hat and then stood up to let the breeze run through his hair and so he could get a better view of the island.

"What ferocious name does this island have?" Usopp asked looking over at the small island with one town, now being shown by the lights because of the sun setting. Nami smirked looking over; and crossed her arms under her chest,  
>"Well to tell you the truth, its name is Shinobi Island." She replied as she leaned back into her chair, putting her sun glasses back on, before taking a sip of her soda. Usopp furrowed his brow and looked at her with an 'are you fucking serious' face.<p>

"Who names an island, Ninja Island?" he asked as he took the steps down instead of the slide, (because he is boring now! D: ) and walked over to the smaller woman, sitting down on a chair beside her, and the ever present Robin who was busy indulging herself in a novel.

Finally the raven haired woman spoke looking up from her intriguing book. She smiled softly and adjusted the sun glasses she had to the top of her head making her bangs flow back. "We'll nose-san, there's an easy explanation for that. Hundreds of years ago Shinobi or Ninja lived there, hired mercenaries bent for their mission for money. Anyone paid a higher price and they would switch sides in an instant. It was named that since it was discovered; but over the centuries, Shinobi became less and less in numbers. I don't think any more are there. Assassins and female Ninja lived there too, they were good for long undercover missions, like for marriage or getting into a mansion for a quick and easy assassination as a maid." Robin explained a smile on her face the whole time; which sent shivers up the sharp-shooter's spine.

"I don't know why you do that…" he said softly. "It's like you're trying to freak us all out to death."

"Exactly what I am doing!" she said smiling again and then went back to her book. Usopp slowly looked over at the island and smirked softly.  
>"We'll even if there aren't any ninja's left… It will be fun to see what is there, maybe we can find some old ruins of their houses or maybe even a journal! I could even invent new weapons based off their designs of old ones!" he replied starting to get a bit excited.<p>

But someone was not happy. Luffy walked up to where Usopp was crossing his arms in a pout. "But… haven't ninja's and pirate's always been enemies?" he asked softly looking over at his crew mates whose eyes widened in shock as they heard that.  
>"It is true that ninja's and pirate's didn't like one another Captain-san, but that was long ago, most of the time the Ninja's were sent to kill bands of pirates who had hurt or plundered a village, and one of the surviving villagers hired the assassins. The pirates didn't know and they thought the ninjas were just trying to kill them. That's why they have always been on opposite sides."<br>"That seems dumb!" Luffy cried out and put his hands on his hips in a show of defiance as he frowned, he didn't like the prospect of that, then he tilted his head. "How did they kill anyway?" he asked curious.  
>"Well most of them used weapons, like the ninja shirriken or ninja stars; and the ninja katana sword, which is a shorter sword and more close range then Swordsman-san." Robin replied a soft smile on her face then she looked up thinking. "But some of them could have fought with the devil fruits… they also had sharp throwing needles and small throwing knifes called kunai's." Robin explained as she stood brushing herself off. "Well it looks like we're here." She said as Zoro walked out from his room up in the crow's nest and then dropped the anchor. Looking over and leaning his left arm comfortably on his swords he watched as his captain ran to the side of the deck and looked at the island with a bit of glee.<p>

Sanji walked out with bento's as Brook came back from a milk bath to revitalize his bones, and Franky came out of his workshop finally. Chopper was right behind Luffy in the excitement, and Usopp stood beside Nami and Robin who were packing a small bag of their own personal things along with their bento. Luffy packed more food and then strung the red backpack across his back with a small 'oomph' Brook put his white one on and looked out to the island.  
>"My, my, it looks like it's not such a big island, are you sure that Ninja's and Assassins lived here?" he asked looking over at Robin before something <em>wooshed<em> by him, barely scraping his cheek and landing on the deck with a slight jiggle of metal. Robin's eyes went wide with shock seeing the weapon thrown at the Musician.  
>"A kunai…" she whispered before looking in the direction of which it was thrown. In the pale moonlight stood three figures, their eyes shining in the light, the colors of red, blue, and purple…<p>

TBC

AN:  
>Well there's the first chapter of Ninja siblings, I hope you enjoy it! This is a rewrite of Ninja in a Pirates World, and this one is ten times better (hopefully) at least I think it is . and that's what matters right? Well anyway, hope you enjoy reading! And if you have ANY questions, review them to me and I will be happy to answer them in my next chapter or before that, whichever comes first. Until then!<p>

JA NE!


	2. Gin, Gahrett, and Ranko

"My, my, it looks like it's not such a big island, are you sure that Ninja's and Assassins lived here?" he asked looking over at Robin before something _wooshed_ by him, barely scraping his cheek and landing on the deck with a slight jiggle of metal. Robin's eyes went wide with shock seeing the weapon thrown at the Musician.  
>"A kunai…" she whispered before looking in the direction of which it was thrown. In the pale moonlight stood three figures, their eyes shining in the light, the colors of red, blue, and purple…<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Show yourself!" Luffy shouted out, reaching his arm back and immediately trying to attack the figures, who easily dodged his Gum Gum Punch. The first figure actually ran along his arm and landed in front of him. It was a small girl!  
>Blinking surprised Luffy opened his mouth before he grunted as a fist went into his face and sent him flying back.<p>

With a surprised cry most of the crew members took into action, Nami being the closest tried to hit her with her climatact, only to be blocked by one of the other figures, a man in black robes and a sword stopping the climatact as a smile stretched through the mans face.  
>"Don't wanna do that." he said in almost a gleeful tone.<br>Sanji now had no problem attacking knowing that this one was male, and ran over to strike him, only to skid to a stop as a needle almost stabbed one of his feet.  
>"Not so fast there dear sir."<br>Now another person hopped down, the one with purple eyes, with a smirk he held up three more needles. "Wouldn't want to hurt yourself."  
>Frowning at this Franky pulled out his big guns, Weapons Left to be exact, and began to shoot at them, but they all vanished. The silver haired man in black who had stopped Nami laughing actually.<p>

"Who are you and what do you want?" Zoro questioned, actually calm about the whole thing. "I mean really Gin? Is that anyway to treat an old friend?" The laughter stopped.

Then the man in black appeared in front of Zoro, hanging upside down from a sail shaft. Staring at him in the eyes, red into green before a large smile stretched across his face.  
>"Zoro! My old friend! It's been too long!" He cried out, turning over and hugging him tight.<p>

The two other figures appeared upon the same shaft, staring at him ever so cautious.  
>"You know this person Sword-san?" Robin questioned. The marimo nodded his head.<br>"We used to work together, he was in my class learning ancient swords techniques I only wish I could of mastered at that time." He responded. "How have you been Gin? I haven't seen you since..."

The albino frowned and patted the others back. "I know brother, I know."

Luffy meanwhile finally pulled his head out of the deck, and glared at the girl, planning a sneak attack until he saw the conversation and walked over. "Did we win?"  
>"Naw, we totally kicked your butt." The girl said with a laugh, only to get hit upon the head by the taller man, who then took off his hoodie and adjusted round glasses.<br>"We are sorry to cause you trouble, usually Pirates come to raid what's left of our village so we have to protect the elderly or young who don't know the ninja ways or have retired."

"So there are still people living here?"

"Very few." Gin responded with a frown. Sighing out as he rubbed his head lightly then smiled. "Come, if you are friends with Zoro I trust you, but be warned, I will cut you and you will never see it coming if you betray our trust." he said as he tapped the smaller and larger swords upon his hip. Having a Haramaki of white cloth that kept them in place.  
>"Noted Albino-san." Robin said amused, before they began to walk off the ship.<br>"My name is Gin as Zoro has told you, these are my younger siblings, Gahrett, who's the middle sibling, and Ranko who's our youngest."  
>"I'm scouting up ahead." Gahrett whispered, and nodded his head to the others in a silent goodbye before disappearing.<br>"What are you scouting for? If I may ask." Usopp questioned walking faster to catch up with Gin and Zoro who were leading.  
>"Well, there are many bandits and such on the road, many evil villains are stranded here." he responded. "Many old pirates, and bandits and such. It keeps us in top shape." he said with a shrug. "He's scouting ahead just in case, sometimes you don't want to be jumped upon. Especially by the devil fruit users. Speaking of which, you have some in your group correct?"<br>"Yes." Chopper said walking up happily. "Me, Brook, Luffy, and Robin."  
>"Well that's interesting." he responded with a chuckle, "I have a devil fruit, as well as Ranko, Gahrett is the only one without it."<p>

"What's your devil fruit?" Luffy said excited now.  
>"I can shape silver into anything I want."<br>"That seems boring!"  
>"My sword is of silver, I can shape it into any type of weapon I want."<br>"Awesome!"

Ranko began to giggle. "He changes his mind a lot doesn't he?" The others nodded their head.  
>Gahrett came back frowning.<br>"Trouble... he's around."

TBC


End file.
